1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particularly to a central processing unit (CPU) socket for receiving a CPU.
2. Description of Related Patent
Conventionally, the CPU socket is an electrical device for providing an electrical connecting path between a print circuit board (PCB) and a CPU. The CPU socket includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing is rectangular, and a top surface of the insulative housing defines a receiving space for receiving the CPU. The plurality of terminals are received in a bottom wall of the receiving space. The receiving space is rectangular, and is surrounded by four lateral side walls. A flexible arm is formed on an inner surface of two of the four lateral side walls, and the flexible arm extends in two the receiving space to engage with the CPU. The CPU is suffered pressure force from the flexible arm. Therefore, the CPU is fixed in the receiving space.
Currently, the size of the CPU socket became smaller and smaller. The traditional CPU socket can not fit the miniaturization trend, because the structure of the CPU socket is more complex.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new CPU socket that eliminates the aforesaid problems.